This invention relates to pallet box containers.
Pallets to support articles for storage and transport are widely used in industry and commerce. Pallet boxes are typically used to retain loose articles for storage and/or transport. Such pallet boxes are normally made of wood, having the sides of the box secured to the pallet and each other by nails or other fasteners. After receipt of the shipped articles, a good share of the pallet boxes are smashed and burned or otherwise disposed of since the cost of returning the empty containers is too much to make it worthwhile. Of course, this constitutes a waste of resources, as well as potentially adding pollutants and carbon dioxide to the atmosphere, if burned.